A Horrific Wedding Eve
by Fairusa84
Summary: Winning entry in the Iron Pen Challenge of October 2011. 30 mins to write a new o/s with use of the Secret Ingredient: up to 5 given horror movie quotes. Ooh... scary!


**Disclaimer: ****I ****wish ****I ****owned. ****Unfortunately ****for ****me, ****Stephenie ****Meyer ****and ****Summit ****own **_**Twilight **_**and ****the ****franchise. ****I ****just ****like ****to ****play ****with ****it.**

**A/N This was my winning entry for the TwiNetwork Iron Pen October edition. We had to incorporate up to five given quotes from horror movies. Can you find them? Thnx LJ Summers for being an awesome beta in this!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Horrific Wedding Eve<strong>

'Tell me again why we're doing this?' Renee whimpered from beside me, the sound muffled by her hands, which were clasped tightly in front of her face.

She was terrified.

'Because it's their _thing_, that's why,' Alice replied, not sounding much happier herself.

In all honesty, I wasn't exactly sure why I had agreed to this. Why would I subject myself, _and_my mother, best friend and soon-to-be mother-in-law to a night of this? It was more Edward's thing than mine or ours, and I secretly think he only enjoyed it because it was an excuse to hold me close.

On the large flat screen, Jack Nicholson said maniacally, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,' making me shiver as I remembered watching this movie with Edward during our second date.

The date after which I had been too scared to go home, so effectively it was the date I had first spent the night at his place.

Maybe that had been his intent all along. I couldn't really complain.

It was the night before our wedding. I was huddled on the large bed in the Cullens' master bedroom with my mother Renee, my maid-of-honor Alice and Edward's mother Esme, to have a night of 'bonding', or so Alice had called it when she had set everything up. I was just glad we had decided to all sleep in this room, leaving all the lights on. She was definitely going to pay for this. Especially if I ended up too scared to sleep. She would probably regret it as soon as she would start on my make up the next morning. Dark circles were hard to conceal.

She was right, though, it was sort of our thing.

I had met Edward during a class about film in my sophomore year of college. We were discussing various themes and motives used in movies and had ended up in heated debate over something I can't even remember. His cocky grin had simultaneously pissed me off and intrigued me.

After a few weeks, he had asked me out. To go see _I__Know__What__You__Did__Last__Summer_. I wasn't really into horror, so I had tried to get him to take me to a different movie.

'Come on, it'll be fun,' he had said.

'Really? I've seen enough horror movies to know any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly,' I had countered.

In the end, though, he had won out and that was the start of an endless stream of horror movies he made me watch.

Granted, I watched most of them through my fingers, hanging on to Edward for comfort. He loved it.

'You know,' Esme pulled me from my little trip down memory lane. 'It's actually quite cute, the way it all went with you two.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, thankful for the distraction from the movie's horrible sequence.

'Well, a boy's best friend is his mother, you know. He told me after that first date that he met the girl he was going to marry.'

I blushed. I had fallen in love with him that night, too, but to now hear that he had felt the same all this time...

'He told me when he was going to propose.'

In retrospect, I should have known. Esme was far too jittery the days before, like she was expecting something and trying very hard not to tell me.

We had been watching _American__Psycho_ one night, and right after Christian Bale's character had said, 'My need to engage in homicidal behavior on a massive scale cannot be corrected, but I have no other way to fulfill my needs,' Edward had paused the movie, startling me.

'He may have no other way to fulfill his needs,' he had started, 'but I most certainly do.'

He had then produced a small velvet covered box from underneath one of the cushions and presented it to me.

'Bella, you're everything I've ever wanted in a woman, and everything I never thought I'd need. I love you so much. Will you marry me?'

Which landed us back to this night, suffering through a scary movie, but secretly loving it as well. After all, it was special to Edward and me, and tomorrow I would be starting the rest of my life with him.

That didn't help, however, with the fear creeping up on me. Why did they have to make these movies so scary?

When we went to sleep, all of us too scared to go to our separate rooms and the lights still on, I silently chanted to myself, 'Whatever you do, don't fall asleep. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep...'

Alice would just have to use industrial strength concealer tomorrow, and provide me with a caffeine drip to stay awake - at least until the reception.


End file.
